The present invention is related to stairs and more particularly to an adjustable built-up stair assembly for all buildings which can be flexibly adjusted on its height and angular position.
Regular indoor or outdoor stairs are generally of fixed type and not adjustable. For building a reinforced concrete stair, fornwork shall be set up before concrete pouring process. After setting of the concrete, the form-stripping and surface finishing process shall be followed. For the construction of a reinforced concrete stair, only experienced workers can do the job. For the construction of a wooden stair, the posts, landings, treads, risers, floor joists and strings shall be respectively made by skillful carpenters for further connection by means of fastening means or through mortise-and-tenon, housed or dovetailed joint. therefor, for the construction of wooden stairs, high productivity can not be expected and high cost can not be eliminated.
In generally, the conventional reinforced concrete and wooden stairs can not eliminate the following disadvantages;
1. Uniform configuration can not be achieved since a stair is shape-formed according to the space available;
2. Adjustable structure can not be expected since the conventional stairs are all of fixed type;
3. High productivity can not be achieved since the conventional stairs can not be pre-fabricated and the complicated construction process of which can not be simplified; and
4. Maintenance problem can not be eliminated since no standardized parts are used and only professional people can do the job.